DOK Campaign: The Whispering Gallery
Whispering Gallery is the ninth mission in the Deserts of Kharak campaign. The Sakala is under attack by elite units of the K'Had Sajuuk. Overview The Sakala is taking heavy weapons fire from Elite Units of the K'Had Sajuuk. This includes Railguns, Assault Craft, and Missile Batteries and the carriers K'Had Sunder and K'Had Retribution. Defend Sakala at all costs. Use cruise missiles and your own fleet to assist in the defense of your sister carrier. Once Sakala is safe, press the attack and wipe out the hostile elite carriers and their attack force. Objectives * Defend the Sakala * Destroy K'Had Sunder * Destroy K'Had Retribution Research * Upgrade Cruise Missile Silos Strategy * The Kapisi starts off on the southwest corner of the map on a high cliff with only a handful of access points down to the east to get to the Sakala; the only access point large enough for the Kapisi to get off the cliff into the main area is in the far northwest corner of the map. If the Sakala is destroyed, which is most likely at the starting phase of the mission, you will lose and it will get destroyed eventually without help since it can't handle the attacks of two Carriers and supporting forces on its own. For the fastest response use careful Airstrikes and your newly unlocked Cruise Missle ability to take out the attacking units; don't go for the carriers at the start. Also, keep moving north with your main forces along the cliff harvesting the wrecks and possible Artifacts as you go. * Once the force attacking the Sakala has been defeated and the enemy carriers back off is where a very key phase begins. Rachel gains a new research upgrade to improve her Hack so that it can steal Cruisers. And the enemy will periodically send moderate-sized groups against you that include an Honorguard Cruiser. In moderate numbers this is a very lethal cruiser; its attack has an area of effect making it effective against Strike Craft while simultaneously having long range (if sighted with Sensors or probes) and a heavy punch to take on large targets. The enemy also sends groups with a Siege Cruiser against you but you get Artillery Cruisers at this stage so there's no point in stealing them. If you can steal enough Honorguard Cruisers to have 6-8 by the end of the mission you'll be in an excellent position for the rest of the campaign. The tricky part isn't really getting Rachel close enough to do the hack if you take out several of the smaller supporting units with Airstrikes, it's more making sure the rest of your units don't destroy the hacked Cruiser before it gets to the Kapisi. KEY NOTE: Your units that are attacking an enemy Cruiser will continue to attack the hacked Cruiser returning to the Kapisi unless you give them new orders, so make sure they don't blow up your new prize and remember, Rachel's Hack ability costs 75 RU per shot so don't waste them. Don't be afraid to retire any LAVs, AAVs or small Railguns to make room for more Honorguards. On a final note, once you've grabbed all of the Honorguards that you want don't be afraid to just sit out of range of the Carriers and just keep destroying enemy squads for a while; this will be excellent training for the Honorguards to give them higher experience levels, boosting everything from their weapon range to sensor range. * Periodically the enemy carriers will launch a missile strike against the Kapisi and it will be recommended that you move. These attacks do have a moderate area of effect; the Kapisi can handle a full hit fairly well especially with Support Cruisers nearby to repair it, however smaller units can easily be destroyed so make sure to move them away from the Kapisi when the missiles are incoming. Trivia Category:Deserts of Kharak: Missions